


Run And Run | Hyuna

by fiestar



Category: 4minute (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dom Kim Hyuna, Dom/sub, F/F, Pool Sex, Run & Run by Hyuna, Songfic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	1. Run And Run

It’s been a solid two hours since the camera’s red light officially blinked out for the last cut of today’s filming, but Hyun A has yet to show any signs of slowing down as she flits through the house, seemingly throwing a party for herself since the only other person left on the estate is you. Despite filming having ended much early than usual you’ve decided to perpetuate what’s become your routine after being tired out from hours of filming which means you’ve stationed yourself on one of the plush couches surrounded by drinks and snacks with the remote in close proximity. You’re not about to complain about being in the near omnipresent Californian sun after Hyun A fought tooth and nail to get you a free pass to join her for music video filming, but you will complain about the humidity gluing you to every surface you touch. The air conditioner is running on high and you’re currently sitting directly underneath one, but just watching Hyun A dance around the rented house is making you hotter by the second. 

You mull over the fact that she may just be excited to finally have the space to prance around without tripping over the dogs that want to follow at their mother’s heels as you finish another bag of chips. You’d feel sorry for chewing through five already if it weren’t for the near bottomless supply of snacks the staff stocked the kitchen with. In actuality they’re probably to feed the legion of extras Cube had to hire to act in Hyun A’s party-themed music video, but since it’s just the two of you staying in the house at night and you can’t very well go out to eat with no knowledge of the area you don’t feel that much remorse. Not for the first time since she informed you that you’d be joining her on her filming trip you commemorate your girlfriend and her ability to beat the system. Cube has always had an out of sight out of mind mentality when it comes to you, but after giving Hyun A the green light to completely trash some Beverly Hills house for the sake of a music video they had no reason not to hire you as an extra. It was probably a blow to their fragile egos though, seeing as they’ve done their best to keep you out of anything related to Hyun A in fear of your relationship coming to light. That, of course, hasn’t fazed your girlfriend. This is almost a paid vacation for the two of you. 

The TV goes partially dim and you reach for the remote to confirm that you’re still watching whatever Netflix original you’ve burned through in the last few days, even though all you’re really paying attention to is Hyun A as her dancing has become confined to the living room you’re occupying. There are about three more similar room throughout the house, but you’re not about to question the free show she’s putting on. Hyun A flips her hair over her shoulder and swings her hips flirtatiously to a song you can’t hear. Her energy is slowly permeating the air and giving a jolt to your nerves. The heat that you’ve been trying so hard to stave off slowly rises back to the surface Hyun A’s dancing becomes more seductive. You nearly choke on a swallow of juice when she bends forward, then looks back at you with a wink. So she knew you were watching her. The weight of your gaze was probably hard to miss as you tried to completely consume her with your eyes. Because not only was she dancing in such an alluring way, she was still dressed in the outfit she filmed in. 

The first thing you’d done once the last of the makeup artists and film techs had trickled out the door, back to their hotel rooms, was change into something less formfitting. The tight cutoffs and tank top were all but fused to your skin by the time you peeled them off but Hyun A is still wearing hers, sans the tank top she’d shed an hour into filming. Now your ratty crop top and stretched out gym shorts are too heavy and you uncross your legs in an attempt to alleviate some of the heat. You do your best to mimic a starfish in your nest of food wrappers and your right arm lands on the shirt Hyun A was originally wearing over her bikini top. The humidity has made it slightly damp, but you still use it to wipe away the film of sweat sticking you to the couch before tossing it on to the armchair across the room. Hyun A, noticing your sudden movements, turns to fully face you but doesn’t stop dancing. A new sort of heat swells between your legs as she turns up the dial on her sensuality. 

It’s all you can do to not go slack jaw as Hyun A puts in double the effort to make each swirl of her sinful hips more suggestive, parting her lips and lidding her eyes until she’s the picture-perfect representation of a bombshell. You choke on your spit as her hand move through her hair and move lower until she’s caressing her perfect breasts. She lifts them teasingly while licking her lips in a way you only see when she’s between your legs. Not one to be outdone you plant your feet wide on the ground, offering yourself to her. Hyun A’s eyes darken with a cocktail of lust and determination as she lowers herself to her knees. She takes out her earbuds and sets her phone aside before resting her arms on the cushion between your thighs. Her gaze is coy as she leans forward to rest her breasts on her arms. 

“You want something, baby?” Hyun A asks. You comb a hand through her hair and answer in an equally sweet tone. 

“I think we both know what I want.” There’s only the slightest hint of neediness in your voice. Hyun A smirks up at you, head leaning into your hand. 

“You have to play nice to get what you want, baby girl.” It’s a minor victory but she’s started kissing a trail up your thighs, nipping soft marks that will fade in a few hours. There’s still a lot of filming to be done and you’d be too embarrassed to ask one of the makeup artists to cover a hickey on your thigh. You’re sure most of the staff can deduce why you’re here, but it doesn’t mean you have to broadcast it for anyone who hasn’t figured it out yet. 

“I’ll play nice once you eat me out.” You give her hair a slight tug to prove your point. Hyun A whines wantonly before giving in. You lift your hips to aid her in removing your shorts and underwear in one pass before going lax under her hands. 

“Always so pretty for me.” She compliments as she finally touches you. It only serves to rile you up as she spreads your lips to watch your arousal drip down your ass. You glare down at Hyun A as she takes her sweet time getting to the point. She’s in a painfully playful mood, it would seem. You want to snap at her for giving you only the slightest sort of relief as she drags her fingers up your exposed slit, stopping just before she reaches your clit. Your hips stutter as she suddenly presses two fingers inside you, curling it just enough to hit that sweet spot. It’s short-lived, however, because she’s pulling her hand away just as fast, wrapping her lips around her slick digits. 

“You taste good,” she hums, around her fingers. 

“How would you know?” You seethe. 

“Don’t believe me?” She’s pressing her lips to yours before you can make another smart retort. Her hands creep under your shirt and over the peaks of your breast. Her lips quirk up against yours as her searching fingers meet the soft buds of your nipples instead of a bra. Your lips part in a pleased sigh and she takes the opportunity to press her tongue into your mouth, tangling with yours until you can taste your arousal, too. “See?” 

“I’d believe you more with your head between my thighs.” You quip. Hyun A tugs on your nipple in reproach but laughs nonetheless, completely unbothered by your brash attempt to get her to alleviate the problem she so knowingly caused. She takes her time kissing down your neck, groping your chest, and licking down your naval until she’s back where she started. For a moment, you think she’s fed up with her own games, but then she flips her hair and peeks up at you innocently, eyes sparkling with mischief. Still, her tongue traces featherlight shapes against your clit. Short burst of pleasure jolt up your spine, but you’ll need more than her most meager efforts to come. You fist your hand in her hair, pussy clenching as she moans excitedly when you tug her head back to look up at you. 

“You started this, so do it right. Or do I need to ride your face until I come?” Hyun A makes a show of greedily licking away the sheen of arousal you left on her lips. 

“Yes, please.” She sounds too eager for this not to have been her plan all along. 

“You’re annoying.” You decide as you sweep all the trash on the floor to give her room to lay down. 

“Annoying, but good at giving head. Now come feed me.” Her hands settle on your hips with a vice grip as you position yourself above her. There’s a near manic look of satisfaction in her eyes, but you’re not about to question it because she’s already pulling your center to her mouth. She finally drops all formalities and drags her tongue between your folds with near bestial ferocity. You lurch forward with a loud moan, barely catching yourself on the arm of the couch. The humidity welding your skin to the leather is the only thing keeping you from falling over completely as Hyun A continues her assault on your core. She’s always been good with her tongue–she’s a rapper, after all–but there’s always something about the way gravity pulls you closer to her mouth that has you losing your grip on reality. She drags the flat of her tongue across your clit, eyes curved into twin crescents as she watches you come apart above her. 

There’s no doubt in your mind that she’s enjoying this as much as you are. Between your whining and the slick sound of her sucking your clit between your lips are soft little moans of satisfaction each time your hips rut against her face, chasing your own pleasure. Her hands fall away from your hips as you put more leverage into each grind, rotating just right to catch her tongue against your throbbing bud with each pass. You scream out when her elbows catch your knees, dropping you further into her sinful mouth. She laughs at your reaction and it sings through your whole body. 

“You’re too good at this,” you pant as she sucks hard on your clit just enough to have you practically vibrating. One of your hands makes an unsteady venture to her hair, tugging her closer to you as you feel the edge of paradise drawing nearer. You nearly shout when Hyun A suddenly pulls away. 

“Then come.” She taunts. There isn’t much of a choice on your part because Hyun A curls her arms over your thighs and locks you against her face. Her mouth attacks your pussy with new vigor, sucking and licking until your thighs are quivering in her hold. Your orgasm burns through you like a star exploding inside you and you fall forward, hopelessly limp for the moment. Hyun A affectionately pats your butt as she waits for you to come down from your high. Once you’ve regained enough cognition to move Hyun A helps you maneuver to her lap so you can rest against her chest. She keeps one hand on you thigh, thumb rubbing soothing circles against your damp skin, while her other hand cradles your head. 

“You okay, baby?” She asks after a few minutes. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” You reach for your half-empty bottle of juice and take a few sips before nodding to yourself, confirming that your cause of death won’t be your girlfriend’s talented tongue. At least not today.


	2. Run And Run

Filming for the final cut of _Run & Run _is finally underway. The room is cramped with grinding bodies and thumping music. You can’t tell if the extras are acting drunk or if the bottles of rum and tequila scattered around the room are more than mere props. Everyone seems to be moving in a maelstrom of sensual body movements. The sun has just set but the heat in the room hasn’t subsided in the least. You stand behind the cameras where they have an industrial sized fan whirling out cool air and watch everyone enjoy yourselves. Technically you are an extra and should be somewhere in the throng of gyrating bodies, but something tells you no one will really notice. How can anyone notice anything when Hyun A is prancing around?

At the moment she’s rather stationary, but still up to no good. There’s a red marker in her hand as she crouches carefully behind a guy lounged across a chair. From here you can’t tell if he’s truly asleep, but hopefully, he is because Hyun A has decided to uncap her weapon of choice and begin scribbling across his face. Once she’s happy with her tattoo job she caps the marker and disappears into the ocean of bodies. It’s not until twenty minutes later when the director calls for the last cut that she reappears.

Her body is covered in a sheen of light sweat that seems to be the common accessory around the house and follows the wave of people as the slowly leave the room. It’s late by this project’s filming standards–you’ve been at it for twelve hours–and everyone is tired from hopping from set to set and acting as excited as possible while running on Popsicles and Red Bull. Today even Hyun A isn’t exempt from feeling the crash of a long workday in the heat. She clings to you and whines about the heat into your neck, as if 1) you can control the temperature, and 2) bodily contact won’t make her hotter. It’s all she groans about until she’s waved the last of the crew out the door a few hours later. Now it’s around 11PM and it’s cooled off significantly. The pool outside is lit up by LED lights and beckons to you as you look out the second-story window.

It’s not really on your mind that you just showered. All you want is to go for a late night swim, but knowing your girlfriend she’ll either want to join you or pout until you stay with her and do what she wants. You’re hoping for the former as she steps out of the bathroom and you feel your body temperature spike. It’s not the cloud of steam that follows her out that has you burning up, it’s the fact that all she’s wearing is a few stray water droplets.

“I’m going for a swim.” You decide. There’s no way you could suffer through the night without touching her, and she has already complained about not wanting to do anything else tonight. Instead of waiting for her answer you jump up from your seat on the windowsill and rummage through the mountain of swimsuits a stylist has deposited on top of the dresser. At this point you don’t even care if it matches, you just grab the first top and bottoms you find before sprinting downstairs. In hindsight, you probably would’ve survived the two minutes it took to change with Hyun A watching you, but it’s too late to awkwardly shuffle back into the bedroom seeing as your shirt is already off. Might as well finish dressing in the living room. It’s not like anyone but Hyun A is here anyway.

Speaking of your girlfriend, there’s the soft patter of feet behind you and you turn to see Hyun A in yet another tiny bikini.

“I’m gonna get in the hot tub.” She explains as she ties her hair up. You frown your brows at the thought of getting into hot water when you were just ranting about how hot it is, but you allow her to slip outside with you. Like planned, you wade into the pool and sigh at the cool feeling of the water on your feverish skin. After a few laps, you surface to see what Hyun A’s doing only to find the hot tub empty. There are no wet little footprints leading back to the house and you immediately panic. In a manner that would upset even the most lenient lifeguard you sprint across the small distance between the pool and hot tub only to find there’s not a woman sleeping at the bottom, but you do hear a splash.

There’s a little rock structure that makes a waterfall in one corner of the colossal hot tub and you can just barely make out the shape of your girlfriend behind the curtain of rushing water. You duck under the heavy spray and it’s like walking from night into day. They’re more lights mounted in the ceiling of the fake cave that gives off a warm gold light and tints the water a pretty teal. You find Hyun A under one of the halos of light.

“Hey,” She whispers. You quirk an eyebrow at her.

“Hey, yourself,” You huff, “You nearly gave me a heart attack the way you disappeared.” She pokes out her bottom lip and tilts her head to one side.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Her apology sounds sincere, but the look in her eye worries you as she moves closer. It’s the look of a woman with a plan. The plan seems to undoubtedly involve you. She wraps her arms tight around your waist and settles one hand on your ass, which seems to be one of her most favorite ways to hug you. You can’t really complain though seeing as she’s molding your body against hers and kissing you for all your worth. Whatever frustration you worked out in your swim has just returned tenfold. She suddenly pulls away panting.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Her tone is low and you assume she’s speaking more so to herself, but you still preen at her words. You feel her full lips press against your neck before she yanks you roughly towards her, crushing your chests together. You moan as her lips pass over your sweet spot on her trail up your neck to your lips. She groans against your mouth as soon as our lips touch and flames ignite inside you. You gasp out a moan and she plunged her tongue into your mouth, caressing every inch until she pulls away with a satisfied smirk. You pant excitedly as she reaches behind you to loosen the ties of your top. It falls limply onto the surface of the water, and you can’t bring yourself to care if it floats away. Hyun A tugs your damp hair away from your chest before brushing her thumbs over your pert nipples. You moan and she smirks as you press your chest into her touch.

“Come here, baby.” She pulls you further into the cavern until you reach the far wall, where a small ledge has been built. “Up you go.” It’s easy to understand the command well enough and you hop on the ledge. Your breasts bounce from the movement and Hyun A’s eyes hungrily follow the motion. “Your tits are perfect.” She grips one in each hand and swipes her tongue over your left nipple. Your back arches as you moan.

“Hyun A–” You don’t even know what you’re begging for, but her hands roughly squeeze your chest and your words are cut off in a blissed whimper.

“That’s right. Say my name.” She commands and pinches your sensitive nubs.

“Hyun A!” You whimper as she re-attaches her mouth to your chest. She plays with each swell until she’s satisfied then pulls away. You go to complain, but it dies on your tongue as her hands trail down your sides and hook in the waistband of your bottoms. You lift your hips to aid her as she pulls them off your body then spreads your legs wide. The pose is reminiscent to your first sexscapade a few days prior and heat creep to your face at the thought of being so exposed again, but the thoughts of embarrassment are immediately squashed when a playful finger teases your throbbing clit. Hyun A watches your reaction as she carefully rolls the pearl between her skilled fingers. You groan and toss your head back, gently rocking your hips against her hand.

“So needy.” You don’t need to open your eyes to know there’s a smirk playing across her lips. But you do open them when her pleasing movements cease. Looking down with a pained sound falling from your lips, you see Hyun A caresses your cheek before sinking lower into the water. Her hair flows out behind her in a gilded cascade as she settles herself face to face with your dripping center. You bite your lip to stop from screaming when her skilled lips attach to your sensitive bud. Your legs shake around her head as she puts her rapper’s tongue to work, spelling out the most enticing rhymes on your bundle of nerves. Soon her fingers join, thrusting inside your pussy, brushing the spot that has you crying out with each stroke. A few more swipes of her tongue and you’re coming undone at the seams with an arch of your back, a silent scream leaving your mouth. Hyun A strokes your thighs softly as you calm down from your high.

“You were so good, baby.” She whispers against your ear as she embraces your still quaking body. It’s embarrassing that you came so hard and fast, but you can’t find it in yourself to care as Hyun A carefully lays you against the wide rock your seated on and pulls herself up next to you. Your shaking hands reach to release her chest from its confinement. You toss the top away and watch her breast bounce freely. Your hands grasp her soft mounds, kneading them and caressing her erect nipples softly. A breathy moan escapes Hyun A and you smile.

“Bad girl,” She scolds, smacking your naughty hands away. “This was an apology not a reward, but now it looks like now it’s gonna be a punishment.”

Her hands lower to get out of her bottoms before pushing you flush on your back. You lick your lips in anticipation as she spreads your legs, one on her shoulder and the other around her waist. She spreads her own legs then presses her wet core against your own. You both groan at the contact.

“You don’t come until I say you do,” Hyun A moans as she moves her hips against yours. It creates delicious friction against your already, sensitive clit and you breathlessly say her name. It leaves your lips again and again like a mantra.

“I’m close.” you say, rocking your hips slowly with hers. She brushes her thumb over your parted lips then trails down to pinch at your bouncing tits.

“Hold it,” She throws her head back and moans. “You don’t come until I say!”

You lace your fingers with hers and match her movements, waiting until she says you can let go. It takes a few more delicious grinds of her wet pussy before she’s giving you the go ahead. You’re both shaking and whimpering as your orgasms tear through you. Hyun A comes down first and detangles your sweat limbs. You press a sloppy kiss to her lips as she’s sitting up.

“Can you take another?” She asks teasingly as her finger twirls around your throbbing bud. It’s too much after just coming twice, but you can’t help but buck your hips up at the painful pleasure. This orgasm hits faster than the others and Hyun A refuses to stop. It’s not until you’re literally sobbing that she gives your pussy a few more soft swipes that have your thighs jumping, then licks you clean just take satisfaction in your pained whimpers.

“Sorry, honey, should I apologize again?” She asks coyly, her fingers toying at your sensitive nipples. You knock her hand away and roll onto your stomach. The rock is still damp and cools down your heated skin, allowing some much-needed relief. Hyun A, however, has other ideas. She grabs a handful of your ass and playfully kisses a trail down your spine.

“Tell me when you’re ready for more.” She moans against your back. If you were worried about sore legs from just one round you’re sure she’ll make sure she has to carry you in the house when she’s finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
